Sakura's Period
by godzillagirl
Summary: A short story about what happens when you mess with a girl on her period! : NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Period

Ever wondered what it would be like when a female Kaiju got there period? Well now you'll know.

It all started on a normal day, just like this one, when suddenly…

"JUNIOR! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" roared Sakura. Junior came out of his cave shaking in fear. Godzilla poked his head out and widened his eyes. Sakura looked different, she looked…scary. Her hair was a complete mess, she was a little bloated and her usually happy face was cold and hardened.

"Don't leave your toys out here again! I don't want to see this island in a complete disaster!" Sakura stormed off to her cave. Junior looked as her, so did Godzilla and Angilias, expect for females, they were all cranky too.

Suddenly all the girls got together and started to argue soon led to a cat fight. Ghidorah made cat sounds and all the girls stopped. They looked at him for a minute and then beat the pulp out of him.

"Father what's wrong with Sakura?" asked Junior.

"I don't know, somehow once a month all the females are like this…I better go talk to Sakura…" replied Godzilla.

Godzilla went up to his and Sakura's cave and saw Sakura grumbling to herself.

"Um Sakura can we talk…" he asked.

"What is it!" she rudely replied. Godzilla was starting to get angry.

"Why have you been acting like this?"

"You don't know! Figures you wouldn't know all men are dense!" Godzilla was steaming.

"NOW LISTEN HERE! YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT WHEN YOU HURT MY PRIDE…OH I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Sakura sat there stunned. Her mouth hanged open and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She couldn't believe what she just heard! She looked at her mate and glared.

"What kind of a statement was that!" Godzilla roared. Suddenly he and Sakura got into an argument all the other monsters were watching them throw insult after insult. I can't even say some of the words that they are saying. Rodan covered Junior's ears and Junior covered Rodan's ears. All the females were cheering for Sakura. Then Sakura shouted:

"OK, OK! I'M ON MY PERIOD! THAT'S WHAT HUMANS CALL IT! IT'S WHEN FEMALES GET CRANKY, CRAVE CHOCLATE AND GET REALLY BAD STOMACH CRAMPS! THERE NOW DO YOU KNOW WHY WE FEMALES ARE CRANKY!" Godzilla and all the other males feverishly nodded there heads, "Good…now me and the ladies are going to get some candy! Come on Girls!" All the girls started screaming and headed to the ocean. The males just looked at them in awe mouths hanging open.

Well there you have! That's what happens when you a Kaiju period

Note: this is before any of the other kids were even born! NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"CANDY" screamed all the females as they entered they bay. Suddenly tanks and jets appeared.

"FIRE" yelled the general. All the tanks and jets started firing. But it did nothing; the females were still looking for the candy store. Then Angilas' mate came up to Sakura;

"Sakura can I go home, I have really stomach cramps," She looked like she was going to hurl!

"Come on Linda you can last for at least an hour!" said Sakura, feeling less like a grump now that she was eating candy.

"But I really need to go home…please…" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right, come on girls bring all your candy we are leaving!" all the girls went 'awwww'. Sakura chuckled.

All the guys were scared of the females, they were afraid of what's going to happen when they got back. Junior was confused; he didn't understand anything at the moment.

"What if mom comes back in a worse mood then before? What if she hates me?"

"Don't worry son, she'll probably be in a better mod," said his father from behind. Junior smiled and gulping, 'I hope…'

Suddenly the females entered the beach looking more relaxed and warm. They all were satisfied and was now in a better mood. Linda on the other hand was not looking too well; she had eaten too much candy.

"Ok Linda it's time to go on a diet-,"

"NO! Anything but that! PLEASE!" Linda screeched. Sakura shook her head.

"Linda it's time for you to exercise and eat right, starting first thing tomorrow morning you are going to eat right and exercise. I have a workout that will show complete results!" she said confidently. Linda and another girl named Kristen (which is my name but not me in the story) looked at her suspiciously.

"You sound kind of…human for a minute there…" pointed out Kristen. Linda nodded. Sakura laughed nervously, so she used one of her mind tricks.

"No I don't and you will tell me I'm the most powerful and scariest monster ever!"

"You are not human and you the most powerful and scariest monster ever…wow did I just say that!" Sakura laughed evilly.

So all the girls were in a good mood for the rest of the day and they lived happily ever after…until now that is…

THE END


End file.
